


Cheers to the Future, Dad

by PinkGold



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Delta Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Howard Stark Bashing, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard is sent to the future, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Violence, Polyamory, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Scientific Talk (ish), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, crack (ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 07:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: “If I’m correct, this is, or can be, a time machine. Or-- actually, something like that.” when Bucky still looked at him curiously, he continued. “It doesn’t send people back and forth, only brings people from the past for an unknown amount of time, then take them back from where they came from.”





	Cheers to the Future, Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! So, a long long time ago (november last year) I began toying with this idea over my head, but I did nothing except daydream it. So now, after seeing [this post](http://im-tops-bottom.tumblr.com/post/183479703358/howard-tony-tony-howard-howard-so-this-is-what) on tumblr, I finally decided that, yes, I wanted to write that shit down because I love Howard Coming To The Future To Be Punched HC.  
> Hope you enjoy reading!

When Tony was twelve, his father disappeared. Only for one or two days, but his disappearance brought chaos in its wake. Fortunately, the news didn’t leave the mansion, as Jarvis had threatened to fire anyone who was slightly inclined of gossiping outside the mansion walls. That didn’t stop them to gossip _inside_ said walls.

Tony would often hear maids whispering loudly as he passed by. _Poor child_ , they would say,   _father left for the arms of another woman_. Which was a lie, Tony knew. Howard might have been a horrible father, but he was a faithful husband, if nothing else. Not that those maids knew. On situations like this, Jarvis would gently cover his ears with his gloved hands and nudge him forward, away from the maids curious glances.

He knew they were pitying him and his mother, it didn’t take a genius to realize that. But he couldn’t understand why. Tony never felt so free in his life. He could walk barefoot and no one would scowl, or run down the corridors like his favorite heroes (his mother had _smiled_ when he reenacted one of those old Captain America’s movies).

It was so freeing when no one screamed how incompetent he was for being a child, for making mistakes. His life had gone upside down over the days where his father went missing and gone another 180° when Howard came back, sporting a black eye.

Because he started drinking frequently.

And things’s gotten worse.

-

“That should do it.” Tony said aloud.

“What should do what?” a voice said, close to his right ear. He jumped almost a centimeter off the ground and lost his grip over the heavy wrench which, thankfully, fell far from his feet.

“Jesus, Buck.” Tony turned to face his lover, who had a sweet smile plastered over his face. How can Tony ever get mad at _that_? “Give me a previous warning next time you decide to scare me to death.”

“Noted.” Bucky’s smile turned into a more playful one before he pecked Tony on the lips.

“I thought you and Steve had left already?” he said as he bend over to grab the wrench, not missing the way his boyfriend eyed his ass.

“Yeah, uh, we were just leaving, actually.” Bucky sat on the workbench stool and dragged Tony by his hands until he was standing between Bucky’s legs, with his hands wrapping around Bucky’s shoulders casually. “But the thing is, babe, we both realized we don’t want to go without you. I know you said you would be busy this weekend and couldn’t come with us, but frankly, you’ve been here for the last-” Bucky paused to count his fingers, “seven hours. C’mon, Tones, you deserve a break.”

Tony frowned, worrying his lip between his teeth at the proposition all the while feeling the butterflies flying happily over his insides. He loves that his boyfriends are always thoughtful of him, it makes _him_ want to try harder too. Maybe he could make some time now for them, it’s the least they deserve.

“Yeah, ok, if you ask all nice like that.” Tony winked and kissed Bucky’s smile.

“Gosh, Tony, you are the best.”

“No-- _you_ are.” He said, truthfully. Bucky gave him a small smile in return and shifted his position slightly.

“Uh, so-- what is it that you are doing? You _did_ get me curious, you know.” Tony let him change the subject without a word. He knew Bucky still struggled with compliments, that’s why it was his and Steve’s job to try and change that, even if little by little.

“If I’m correct, this is, or can be, a time machine. Or-- actually, something like that.” when Bucky still looked at him curiously, he continued. “It doesn’t send people back and forth, only brings people from the past for an unknown amount of time, then take them back from where they came from.”

“Why would you need something like this?”

“Well, what if I need to speak with, say, Einstein? You never know. It might be crucial to the future.” Tony just semi-joked about that. Einstein was on the top of his list of people he wanted to meet.

“Oh, I see,” Bucky smirked, “so this is really just a fanboy machine.”

Tony flushed and slapped Bucky on the upper arm affectionately.

“You dummy.” Bucky snorted and pulled Tony for another kiss.

“Is it ready? And how does it work, actually? You just tell the machine-thingy who you want to bring to the future and just like that they’re here? Easy-peasy?”

“For the record, it’s ready, just finished when you came to pester me. And no, it’s not that simple. I programmed it to only work with a sample of DNA from the person or the closest person alive. It’s safer that way, don’t want people coming here and bringing whoever they want to the future. It would be a mess.”

“So you’re saying…” Bucky looked at him in the eyes. “I can theoretically bring my mother to the future for an undetermined amount of time?”

“Yes… and no.” Tony was relieved to see Bucky didn’t get disappointed at the prospective. “Yes, you can, it’s as easy as putting a string of hair in the DNA compartment, but no, because that would cause damage to the timeline.”

“So why create a machine that you can’t even use?”

“In case of emergency, of course.”

Bucky snorted, “Sure you weren’t just trying to prove a point.”

“What point would that be?”

“That you can build a time machine.”

“Well… yes. That too.”

Bucky laughed and rose from his sit, bringing Tony in for a hug. “My precious genius, you are unparalleled.”

Tony hid his face on Bucky’s bicep and mumbled incoherently.

“Ok, ok, Steve is waiting for us in the garage, let’s go.”

They left the workshop without turning back.

Which turned out to be a mistake, because just as they closed the workshop door, the machine started beeping.

-

“I’m telling you, the movie would have ended so much better on a happier note.” Tony said, before taking a drag of his milkshake. Steve furrowed his brows and shook his head.

“But that wouldn’t make any sense. If the movie wanted to be true to itself they had to end like they did.”

Tony was about to argue back when the elevator door opened to reveal a very impassive Natasha waiting for them.

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked as they stepped out of the elevator, doors closing behind them a second later.

Natasha’s face softened almost imperceptibly. “I don’t think you’re gonna like this.”

Before she could explain further, Bruce stomped down the corridor looking greener than recommended, with a voice yelling behind him.

“I demand further explanation, you _cannot_ leave me in the dark!”

Tony froze. He knew that voice, knew it too well from nights badly slept.

Howard Stark.

Shit, he forgot to take the blood sample he had left on the time machine for tests. At least it was nice to know it worked. Or not so nice, anyway.

Howard Stark stood in the center of the Avengers’ Tower, looking displeased as ever, with that arrogant air around him. Tony’s stomach churned sickly and he held on tight on Bucky’s arm for support.

What Tony didn’t consider was that the movement would cause his father to switch his attention to their direction. Howard’s mouth went slack as his eyes widened, looking from Steve to Bucky in awe, ignoring Tony’s presence altogether, which Tony thanked the cosmos for.

Bucky and Steve shifted their postures defensively, shoulders bumping against his, faces hardening as Howard took a step towards them.

“Steve… you, you are alive.” he almost cooed, sounding happier than Tony’s ever heard him. Howard turned to Bucky, “And you? How are you even here?”

“Fancy seeing you around here, too, father.” He had to go and open his mouth, huh. Why did anxiety worked the opposite for him? He just wanted to run and hide in his room. At least it was funny seeing Howard flinch at being called ‘father’.

Howard finally acknowledge him standing between the super soldiers. He narrowed his eyes, silently calculating something on that never stopping brain of his.

“Tony?” he asked tentatively.

“No shit. Or do I have a sibling I need to worry about?”

Howard made a face, scolding Tony like he was still a child.

“I see you sense of humor just gotten worse.”

Tony felt the entire air of the room shift, everyone taking a defensive posture, all the while Tony forced his muscles to stay calm. He locked eyes with Bruce and silently begged him to try and tone down the green. He could take a small criticism from his father.

“Well, you continue the same asshole you’ve always been.” he remarked back. Two could play this game now.

Howard flinched again, looking from one super soldier to the other, clearly afraid they would their opinion of him. _Too late for that, old man_ … Tony thought, amused.

His amusement only lasted a few seconds, thought, because before he knew, Howard was stomping towards him, face dark. He lifted his arm, and Tony froze, already knowing what was coming. He curled up in himself and closed his eyes, waiting for the slap on his cheeks with a hold of his breath.

But the slap never came. Instead, what happened next was so fast his brain didn’t even register properly. He just knew one second his father was coming towards him and the next Bucky was hugging him protectively, away from danger.

“ _What_ do you think you are doing?” Steve’s voice was cold and deadly. Tony shivered but forced himself to open his eyes. Steve was holding Howard’s hand up by his wrist, with a little too much strength, if Howard’s face was anything to go by. Natasha and Clint (when did he arrive?) were holding each one of Bruce’s arm, looking more like they wanted to let go and see the mess Hulk would do.

Tony breathed out slowly as his therapist taught him, and let his head fall on Bucky’s shoulder, breathing in his lover calming scent. He felt the gentle pressure of Bucky’s lips over his hair and melted right into the embrace, feeling safe.

He looked up at Bucky and gave him a weak smile. “I’m fine, thanks.”

Bucky brows furrowed worriedly. “Babe, you are white as sheet. And trembling, for that matter. You should go lie down.”

“What about him?” he nudged his head to his father direction, who was still struggling with Steve’s hold, all the while looking at their exchange with a disturbed look on his face.

“Steve and the others will take care of him, you don’t need to worry.” Bucky kissed him again, this time on the lips. He side eyed Howard for a moment, as if daring him to say something. Tony nodded, chest blossoming with love and smiled once again, more naturally this time.

“Will you stay with me?”

“Always.” Bucky returned the smile and took Tony’s hand in his, leading the way to the penthouse.

-

As soon as the elevator’s door closed, Steve let go of Howard’s hand. It was a relief Bucky went with Tony upstairs, because, that way, they could take care of each other. He saw how Bucky had tensed up, no doubt having trouble maintaining the Soldier at bay, and Tony had always been the best one to deal with the moments Bucky slips. So he knew they were both going to be ok.

He took a long breath and stepped back, nodding at Nathasa and Clint, just behind Howard, to let go of Bruce.

“How is this possible?” Natasha asked.

“It’s uh, well,” Bruce started, cleaning his glasses excessively in his shirt. “Tony and I were building this type of time machine, we didn’t know if it would work,  but I’m guessing it did.”

“Do you know how to turn this back?” Steve said, ignoring the way Howard was trying to get his attention.

Bruce shook his head. “It’s a matter of time. He will, eventually, get back to his time.”

“So you’re saying we are stuck with Tony’s father for God knows how long?” Natasha said, looking annoyed.

“Wait, hang on, I’m much more than just Tony’s father.” Steve gave him a sore look. If it was up to him, he would have asked Tony to stop calling Howard that tittle a long time ago. Since no one said anything, Howard marched on, “And what was that between Bucky and my son?”

Steve’s head snapped back at Howard. “What about it?”

“Well, you know.” he moved his hand in the air, like it was supposed to mean something to him. “I’ve always knew there was something wrong with Tony, but Bucky? I didn’t know he was a fag.”

Steve saw red. This man just didn’t know how to shut up, did he? Steve used all his power no to punch him in the face, and composed himself. He looked Howard in the eye before saying gravely, “The only thing wrong with your son is his father.” he spat the words and let them sink, “I would appreciate you didn’t badmouth _my boyfriends_ that way.”

Howard’s face turned into a mix of mournful and disgust, “Did my son turn Captain America a fag?”

This time, Steve didn’t hold back. He punched the man right on his left eye, happy it would leave a mark for the next weeks. How dare he talk so horribly of Tony? This man doesn’t deserve to be his father, this man should rot in hell, this man--

Was gone?

Steve frowned and looked at the place where Howard had fallen to find it empty. He looked around, no sign of him.

“Dude,” Clint said awed, “you punched Howard into oblivion.”

-

Bucky faced the door when he heard a soft knock.

“It’s open.”

Steve entered with his head low. _Oh, that can’t be good_ , Bucky thought. Next to him, Tony extracted himself from their cuddling position and sat up.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I, uh-” Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “I might have punched your father and that caused him to travel back in time.”

Bucky bursted into laughing until his belly hurt, Tony following him right behind. Man, he wished he could have seen it. Steve blushed quietly on the spot near the door, before making his home on Tony’s other side.

“Why did you punch him?” Tony asked once he came down from his high. “Don’t get me wrong, I also want to punch him whenever I think of him. Just curious to know why.”

Steve reclined on the bedframe and closed his eyes for a second, lips flatting out.

“He said some pretty horrible stuff.” Was all he said, voice dark and hurt and Bucky wanted nothing more than to make that pain go away.

He sat back on the bedframe with his boyfriends and sneaked a hand behind Tony’s shoulders. He rested it on Steve’s shoulders and gave it a little squeeze before saying, “He’s gone now. And he’s never coming back.”

Tony hummed absentmindedly in agreement and nuzzled against Bucky’s torso.

“First thing I’m doing tomorrow is wrecking that machine. Goodbye, my only mean to meet Einstein.”

“Steve, did you know Tony has a crush on Einstein?”

“Oh really? Tony, he wasn’t even that much of a deal.”

“What?! You’ve met Einstein?”

“Sure did, both of us, actually.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“It was fun seeing you fangirling over him, babe.”

“Don’t ‘babe’ me, Barnes! You’ve kept important information from me.” Tony mock pouted.

Bucky kissed the pout away, licking Tony’s lips until they were parted and wet.

“Much better.” he said with a grin. Tony leaned in for another kiss, not being able to resist the urge of a second one. Or a third.

Bucky chuckled, breaking the kiss. “Didn’t know you were prone to make out after an emotional rollercoaster like that.”

“That’s where you are mistaken, babe. I’m always prone to make out.” he winked and pecked Bucky once more before turning to Steve, who had been happily enjoying the show before his eyes.

They kissed for a long moment, slowly and passionate, like Tony always did when he wanted to express how he felt. Steve searched for Bucky’s free hand and interlaced their fingers together.

“I love you.” Bucky blurted, like he always did when things got too emotional.

Steve looked at him, a joyful smile on his face. And, like he always does when Bucky and Tony share their hearts with him, hugged them both.

“I love you, two” Steve said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "I love you, two" is a pun.  
> You can find me over [tumblr](https://sparkly-angell.tumblr.com/)  
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed! Thank! :)


End file.
